<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Ash by CHOZEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446799">To Ash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOZEN/pseuds/CHOZEN'>CHOZEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOZEN/pseuds/CHOZEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter from Eiji to Ash in the anime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Ash，<br/>I am very worried because I haven't seen you and I don't know if you're okay . You said to me before , " we live in different worlds , " but is that really the case ? We are from different countries , and our skin and eyes are different color . But so what ? We are friends , isn't that enough ? What else do we need ? I'm really glad that I came to America , met a lot of people , and most importantly . I know you . <br/>You asked me many times whether you scare me . But I never felt scared of you , not even once . From the first time I met you . Actually , I always felt that you are hurt , much more than me-that your spirit is wounded . I know you are much smarter than me , and bigger , and stronger- but even so-I always think - " I want to protect you " . I want to guard you , so that you do not fall into the hands of fate , and be defeated or taken away . Hemingway has a leopard story , you once told me , " the leopard that died on top of a mountain , knew in his heart that he would never go back " . I say , you are not a leopard , fate can be changed - - yes , Ash , you can change fate . You are not alone , I am with you , my soul is always with you .<br/>Goodbye America . Goodbye , New York . But I won't say goodbye to you , Ash . We must meet again , no matter how far we are apart - - you are my best friend . <br/>Eiji</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>